Murder in the Gryffindor house!
by ZeroSelfEsteem101
Summary: After Sam and Dean get an anonymous tip, they travel to London to inspect some old ruins. So getting kidnapped by a giant wasn't the plan. Waking up in front of a man named Albus Dumbledore, they get a job offer to protect the students from the supernatural. When mysterious murders start, the school is in grave danger. Can they stop whatever's happening in time to save the school?
1. A job offer

**Just something I thought of! Hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural (sadly).**

 **TUESDAY, 3:45 pm.**

Sam looked at the map as they drove to who knows where. The Winchester brothers decided to head to London, after receiving an anonymous tip that something strange was happening.

After some research, they found out the tip was right. A couple years back a flying Ford was spotted. There was history of a criminal and no crime. And how twelve years ago, owls were going crazy.

According to the tip, they was some old ruins that was harboring witches- and from past experience they knew how bad witches can be.

They were in the middle of no where. Dean was driving, while singing along to some old CD's their dad had left them.

"Anything?" Dean asked kind of impatiently while he drove the rental car he had gotten. They had been driving for five hours. He was starting to believe this was a flop.

"Be patient. We have to drive for forty more miles according to the tip. Then walk east until we find the ruins." Sam replied, also anxious.

Dean groaned and just looked at the road, which at this point seemed to lead to no where.

About fifty minutes later, they had driven forty more miles and ended up at an abandoned gas station.

They grabbed some salt and some food and started to walk. "You know the last time I listened to an order without question, you criticized me." Dean said as they walked through the foliage. They ended up in the woods somehow. "We're gonna get lost, you know."

Sam rolled his eyes at this. "We're going to be fine if we just walk straight. Look there's a clearing up ahead. Maybe it's in there."

They walked to it and sure enough, there were the ruins.

They were made of stone and was about two stories high. There was moss and other assortments of plants on the sides. It looked old- a decade at least. The doors and windows were boarded up, with a sign that says caution.

Dean loaded his gun and turned on his flashlight, as he looked around. Just by looking he could tell no one's been in this place for years.

"Gross." Sam said pushing a dead rat aside. They went upstairs, extremely cautious. He picked up a book called _Hogwarts: A History_ , and skimmed it lightly. Just be reading bits and pieces, he could tell the tip was right. "Dean, this book… It's what the tip was talking about. There was a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts that existed… A school that taught children!"

Dean picked it up and skimmed through it as well. "Think it still exists?" he asked. He

thought it was insane. A roof that matched the weather? Wands and spells? Salazar Slytherin? Helena Hufflepuff? Godric Gryffindor? Rowena Ravenclaw? What's next, Bilbo Baggins?

"I think so. I feel a weird aura, here."

"Then lets see if there's anything to tell us where this 'school' is."

Little do they know, someone was watching them.

Dumbledore stared into the crystal ball, at the two muggle men. McGonagall sighed. "I don't see why we just can't wipe their memory and send them back to civilization."

"My dear Minerva, that is risky. They could have come from anywhere. It'll be strange that they woke up in an unknown place. They went inside the ruins. They must have a reason. I wish to speak with them."

McGonagall gasped. "Bring two muggle men into the castle? Have you gone mad?!"

"I believe they can help us with our problem. I shall send Hagrid to fetch them."

Not wasting anytime the headmaster put a body binding spell on them and quickly informed Hagrid of the new guests.

"Then lets see if there's anything to tell us where this 'school' is."

Dean froze, as stiff as a board, and fell over.

"Dean! Are you okay?!"

"Can't move- Urgh!"

Sam soon did the same. Both helplessly lying on the backs. Their weapons were close by, but it didn't really matter, considering they can't get them anyway.

"It's the witches! They know we're here!" Sam struggled in vain to get free.

Dean silently stared as a huge figure emerged above them. Sam opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, not wanting to anger the creature.

"Oi! Is this who I was supposed ter get? My name is Rubeus Hagrid. Please ter meet ya." He flashed the brothers a toothy grin. Apparently it was actually a human. He was giant and had this great bush of hair that went along with an insane beard. He had an umbrella with him, that seemed tiny compared to him

"Don't you lay a hand on me or my brother." Dean said through gritted teeth. He didn't care who it was. He had to protect Sammy.

"Feisty ones, aren't ya? Don't worry I won't hurt ya. Just need to take ya back to the headmaster. I have to knock ya out for this…

"What?!" Sam struggled some more.

The giant pointed the umbrella at him and muttered something. Instantly, he was unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROT-" He was out cold before he could finish his sentence.

 **Tuesday, 4:30 pm.**

The two awoke on an elegant, golden carpet in an elegant, golden room. There was a desk in the middle with a beautiful bird next to it.

"Whoa… Where are we?" Sam asked taking in the scenery of the room.

"In my office. Welcome to Hogwarts." an old voice replied. The desk chair turned around and old man with an extremely long beard.

"We're not meant to be here, if you can just take us back we'll be on our way." Dean said, obviously trying to bargain.

"And let the Winchester boys go?"

They froze. "How do you know who we are?" Dean asked his hands in his pockets clutching his holy water.

"I've been looking for a good hunter. Sit down." They second they sat down Dean splashed holy water in Dumbledore's face. Nothing happened.

"See? Please, help yourself to a lemon drop." Dumbledore replied wiping his face.

"The school has a problem. Recently we've been seeing more of the supernatural. No one here knows how to combat it so I was hoping you could help us out. You'd be paid of course."

Dean and Sam looked at each other with confused looks. "What do we have to do?" the older brother asked hesitantly.

"Well for one, I'd like you to be professors."

Dean dropped the lemon drop he was about to eat.

"What?" both brother said in unison

"Professors. You'll be paid 300,000 galleons which roughly translates into 100,000 American Dollars. You'd be teaching a class called Defense Against the Supernatural."

"$100,000 dollars?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Maybe more if you get other jobs, like supervising a club, or coaching and tutoring. You'd also get free food, and a place to stay."

"Take your time."

Once in another room, Sam sighed.

"I don't know. We could really use the money...But professors? Of witches?"

"I think it's a good idea. We'd do what we always do just more. Plus a free room and food."

"I guess..."

They reentered the room.

Dumbledore flashed them a kind smile. "Well?"

Sam smiled politely in return. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow if it's alright. I'll make the announcement at dinner. Minerva will show you to your classroom and living space. Fawkes, could you please get Minerva."

The bird spread it's wings and took off to find whoever "Minerva" was.

"Here's the schedule. Your first class is at 8:30."

Soon after, Fawkes was back, with a strict looking woman, in emerald green robes and a pointy hat.

"That is Minerva McGonagall, the transfiguration professor." Dumbledore said petting Fawkes as he returned.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. Please right this way." McGonagall smiled as she led them out of the office. After a lot of walking ("Holy shit, the stairs _move."),_ a lot of confusion ("The paintings _talk?!"),_ and lots of students staring at them, they finally found their way to the living quarters.

They hadn't even been there that long but there was a plaque on the door that said ' _Proffeser's Sam and Dean Winchester'._ The room they were staying in was a decent size. It had come with two beds and a couch, with several book cases.

"I'll come and get you when it's time for dinner. Please make yourself at home. Some clothing has been purchased for you, and should arrive soon." with that she turned around and walked out of the room.

"This place is _amazing."_ Sam flopped onto the bed, still taking in the castle.

"It is something isn't it?" Dean replied. "It's a shame the beds don't vibrate."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up one of the books on the book shelf.

It was _Hogwarts: A History_ again. This time he started from the beginning, learning all about the school.

Dean had decided to take a nap and was sleeping when their was a knock on the door.

Sam put down his book and woke up his brother. He answered the door and sure enough it was McGonagall.

"It's time for dinner. Please follow me."

As they walked past students, they got weird glances and lots of whispers.

("Who are they?" "I don't know. The shorter ones hot though").

As they were walking Dean bumped into a bushy haired girl that was with two of her friends. "Sorry." he smiled and kept walking.

"I wonder what the announcements going to be. I hope it's that their canceling history of magic. That class is way to boring for the amount of work we have to do."

"What are you talking about? I think it's fascinating!"

Harry's friends were bickering about the announcement that was supposed to be said at dinner. He was kind of excited- so far nothing to horrible has happened. I mean there was the dementors, and not to mention Sirius Black. But he hadn't gotten in trouble yet, so it wasn't that bad.

"Sorry." said a young man's voice.

Harry looked up to see two young men he didn't recognize. Both were tall. One of them had long hair and was 6'4 at the least. The other was shorter and had the sort of hair that was just long enough to sway to the left or right. They were following Professor McGonagall somewhere.

"Who were they?" Ron asked watching the two strangers.

"They probably have something to do with the announcement. Come on!" Hermione ushered the two other boys to hurry, as she herself sprinted to the great hall.

Once at the great hall, everyone was talking about the two new men at the teachers table.

The golden trio sat down quickly eager to learn who these two men _are._

"They're _hot_. Like really _hot._ " Lavender gushed.

"I wonder why there here?"Parvati asked.

"Who cares? Their _goregous._ Especially the shorter one." Ginny said eyeing them.

" _Ginny!"_ Ron shrieked.

"You do realize they are at least fifteen years older than you, right?" Hermione asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't admire them from afar." Ginny smirked.

"Good Evening everyone. You are probably wondering who our guests are. Well I am pleased to inform you, they are not guests. They are professors for a new class Hogwarts will be offering starting tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled.

The hall went silent. Sam and Dean smiled awkwardly at the students.

"Meet Professor Sam and Dean Winchester. They will be teaching Defense against the supernatural. This class won't require any books, and if you choose to attend, it will replace History of Magic." At this the great hall exploded with cheers from the students.

"WE'RE FREE!" someone yelled.

"ALL HAIL THE WINCHESTERS!" Another person yelled.

The brothers laughed. "The next time you have History of Magic instead just head to the classroom with an owl on the door, which is located on the third floor. Now let's eat!

At that moment food appeared on their plate. Everyone cheerfully started digging in.

"My wish has been granted! No more history of magic!" Ron cheerfully said a mouthful of food.

Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He didn't quite like the class either, and this new class seemed much more fun.

"We would have had History of Magic tomorrow, first class of the day." Harry said.

"I'm going." Ron said.

"So am I." Harry said.

"We're going." the twins had slid in the seat next to them.

They all looked at Hermione.

"Oh fine! I'll go." She scowled.

Just by looking at the professors Harry could tell this was going to be one hell of a ride.

Well there it is! My first chapter. I think I could've done better but I really hope you enjoy. Next chapter out soon.


	2. You sure demons aren't real?

**Hey! I did not expect this to get so many views so quickly. I enjoyed writing this story, so I thought why not continue the next day? (Well not the next day, I wrote the first part at like 4 am so….)**

 **Go ahead and pop a review! Helps me out a lot. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural. If I did Hermione would have ended up with Krum and Dean would be WAYYYYY more honest.**

 **Wednesday 7:30 am.**

"Dean!"

There was a grunt from the sleeping figure.

" _Dean!"_

"What?" asked Dean groggily.

"We have a class in an hour." Sam responded packing things up.

"So?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"We don't have a plan."

"So?"

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Well I was thinking we just start out with demons, and then wing it from there."

"I have the sinking feeling that if I let you do that, you'd summon a demon." Sam frowned.

"Only if it comes to it." Dean winked.

"Fine… Let's just go to the classroom and set it up. Hagrid got our weapons back."

"Fun." Dean replied with a hint of a smile.

"Please don't shoot anyone."

"I'm hurt you think I would."

"Just follow me. Bring everything you want in the classroom."

"All we have is our guns sooo…."

 **Wednesday 8:15 am.**

"Ron!"

There was a grunt from the sleeping figure.

" _Ron!"_

"What?" Ron asked groggily.

"We have class in fifteen minutes." Hermione said.

"The new one right?" asked Ron sitting up.

"We shouldn't be late. That'll leave a bad impression on our new professor's!"

"Is Harry up?"

"He's waiting for us in the commons. We had breakfast without you because we couldn't get you up."

"Well guess I'm skipping breakfast."

"Hurry up and get dressed! We'll be downstairs."

 **Wednesday 8:25 am.**

The golden trio opened the door to their new class only to find Dean Winchester putting knives on the wall, and Sam Winchester just reading.

They both looked up and smiled at them. Half of the class was already there, most of them gawking at Dean.

The desks were arranged in a circle, three to a table, thankfully. They sat down.

"Who do we have this with?" Harry asked.

"The Slytherins." Hermione answered.

Harry groaned. "Whats with all the knives?" he asked glancing up at the new professors.

"I don't know, but I can tell it's going to be better then bloody history of magic."

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to defense against the supernatural. I am Sam Winchester and that's my brother Dean. This class is like defense against the dark arts, but here you don't need your wands." Sam said with a smile.

The room filled with surprised looks. Lavender raised her hand. "If we don't need our wands, how are we going to do counter-curses?"

"Simple. You don't _need_ counter-curses." Dean said putting some holy water in a drawer.

The room gasped. Neville stuttered and said "Then h-h-how are we going to defend ourselves."

"Kid, let me tell you a little something about demons-"

" _Demons?!"_ Malfoy shrieked. "Demons don't exist."

"Oh yes they do. In fact, how about we show you what we're up against?" Dean smirked as he got a bottle of spray paint, and drew the exorcism circle in the middle of the room.

"Dean, we said we weren't going to summon a demon." Sam said frowning.

"No. You said you weren't going to summon a demon. I'll just summon one of the seven, not to powerful. Plus, how are we going to teach kids how to defend themselves if they don't even believe in what their fighting." Dean said getting a knife off the wall.

"Fine. But only one alright?" Sam picked up a brown leather book and started flipping through it.

The class watched in awe. "Their absolutely mad!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Do demons actually exist?" asked a fascinated Harry. This was _way_ better then history of magic.

The whispers stopped when professor Dean ran a knife down his arm, and they watched as his blood pooled into a golden goblet. "That should be enough."

He lit three candles and got on his knees. "Sam please explain to them what we're about to summon."

Sam bit his lip. "We're about to summon one of the seven deadly sins, which is lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride."

Dean sat up and walked over to Malfoy. "What's your name kid?"

"Draco Malfoy.

"Well Draco, pick a number one through seven."

"Five?"

"Wrath, huh? Good choice."

Dean sat down at the candles and was muttering something the class couldn't hear.

"What's he doing?" Ron whispered.

"He's preforming a ritual!" Hermione watched closely.

The rest of the class gripped their tables anxiously.

"I told you demons didn't exist! Just wait till my fath-"

Their was a flash of light.

In the middle of the room now stood an old man. His face grew red."I HATE KIDS."

he bellowed.

Dean walked up to the demon. He pointed to Malfoy and said "That kid doesn't believe in demons."

The demon turned to look at Malfoy.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN ME? AM I NOT REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU?" He stretched out his hand and lifted Malfoy up against the wall.

The Gryffindors would have laughed if they weren't scared out of their minds.

Everyone was backing up in fear, just watching the professors.

Dean tackled the demon making Malfoy fall to the ground.

It swung at him, but thankfully Dean dodged it and landed a hit to the demons head. Sam kicked him too making him fall and giving them an advantage.

It was dizzy but quickly came to it's senses and punched Dean. That didn't stop him, and before the class knew it the demon was in a headlock, kicking, and thrashing at the air. Sam threw holy water on it. It screamed once again, and everyone heard the audible sizzling of it's skin.

The demon screamed once again and yelled "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!."

Dean ignored this and managed to push it into the exorcism circle they had made beforehand.

Unaware of the trap, the demon raised it's hand at the class. They screamed, but nothing happened.

"WHAT!?" the demon looked at his feet, then at Dean. "SPERO ITERUM MISSUS IN INFERNUM CUM ANGIT SUM QUI SUM."

"SAM!" Dean yelled.

The other man in the room started murmering something the class couldn't understand.

Wrath twitched and twitched. He screamed in pain.

Then he opened his mouth and thick black came out. The class gasped as it seemed to flow out. Soon the old man's mouth closed and he fell to the ground. Two seconds later the body turned into a black dust and disappeared.

"For those of you who don't speak Latin, he said When your sent to hell, I'm going to torture you myself. Wrath is a feisty one."

"That was one of the seven deadly sins. Wrath to be exact. He's the angry one. Alone, their nothing. A little to easy to beat. But together they are extremely powerful."

The class went to silently sit down, still in a total state of shock.

"The reason you don't need a wand when fighting the supernatural is because they don't use magic. Except witches, the kind without souls, which is for another time." Sam said. "Yes, your wands may help, but they won't get you very far."

Dean picked up. "Demons don't attack with magic, they attack either physcically or mentally. Physically, by coming at you, like you just saw, or mentally by driving you insane, infecting you with a disease, scare you to death, and etc. Any questions so far?"

Half of the classes hands were raised including Ron's, Hermione's, and Harry's.

"You with the orange hair." Dean said polishing his gun.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked. The class leaned in eager to hear the answer.

"When I was four my mother was killed by a demon. She was pinned to the roof and was engulfed in flames." Dean clenched his fists. "Ever since then, our dad was obsessed trying to find the creature who killed her. We moved from motel to motel learning to hunt. Our father was gone most of the time, so it was pretty much just me and Sam."

Sam watched his brother carefully. He knew he had trouble talking about this so he had to be careful.

"Did you ever find it?" someone asked.

"We did about a year ago. We managed to kill it too. Any other questions?"

"How did you get rid of it?" asked a fascinated Lavender.

"We did something called an exorcism. See that circle?" Sam pointed at the circle they made. "That's what you use for a safer, but harder exorcism. We've heard to referred to as a demon's trap, because once inside, a demon can't get out. Unless you set it free. Once you've trapped it, you must say a certain phrase in Latin, which you'll learn next class. When in the circle, a demon can't use it's powers, like you saw earlier."

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "it true demons can… possess people?"

The older Winchester looked up at him. "Yes. They can. In fact, that's the case most of the time."

The class gasped. "Y-y-y-you mean anyone of us can be a demon?" Neville stuttered scared.

"Most likely not. But statistically speaking, it's a possibility." Sam ansewred. The class screamed.

"Calm down." Dean glared at the kids. "There are ways to test if someone is a demon. One way is to subject them to holy water. You don't need much, just get it on their hand or something. If their skin burns, you got yourself a demon friend. If it makes you feel better you can get a bottle on your way out."

Hermione raised her hand. "You said there was another way?" she said.

"There is. But we don't do this unless it's absoulutely nessacary." Sam replied looking down on her.

"So what is it?" she said eagerly.

"You stab them in the heart. With a silver knife. If it's a possesed person, the victim usually doesn't survive this process."

Half of the class raised their hands. "We would take more questions, but class time is up.

Dismissed." Dean turned around and walked back to his desk.

"But sir! What about homework?" Hermione asked packing up her school things.

"Homework? On the first day of class? Are you crazy?" he replied taking out the holy water to fufill his promise.

The class cheered each person taking a small bottle of holy water.

"Bye." Sam called to the students as they left.

"I think they liked us." Dean laughed as kids waved and smiled at them as they left.

"That was bloody brilliant! Did you see the way he punched that demon? And how he dodged him! And the black smoke? That was amazing! Way better then history of magic for sure!" Ron said excitedly. "Plus, they didn't give homework."

Harry quite enjoyed it. "Now their 10 times as hot!" Lavender swooned.

"It was fascinating!" Hermione squealed.

"I liked the part where he picked up Malfoy! Showed him whats for." Seamus giggled recalling it.

Harry overheard Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. "Their insane! Just wait till my father hears about this!"

For once Harry agreed with Malfoy. The Winchesters, were in fact, insane.

By the end of the day the only topic of conversation was in fact the Winchesters.

All the Gryffindors were hanging out in the common room. Fred, George, and their best friend Lee Jordan walked in. They were back from the new class and were giggling profously.

"We just got back from the new class-"

"With the Winchesters-"

"They summoned one of the seven deadly sins-"

"Lust-"

"And he airhumped the air-"

"They had to get rid of him-"

"Before he got off his boxers-"

The three of them fell down rolling on their stomachs.

All was happy, until tommorow, when the first tragedy struck.

 **Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I got them as I was writing and I couldn't help but squeal inside.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed it! I had sooooo much fun writing this chapter.**

 **Next chapter coming soon. I plan to make updates regular. So see ya next chapter!**


	3. Something's not right here

" **I'll be updating on the regular, so keep a look out!" - Me, last chapter.**

 **What's up guys. It's been about a year since I've returned to this. Why did I decide to come back now? Well, the true reason is that within the year, about once or twice a month I'd get little review for this story pop up in my inbox. I'd always avoid them, thinking that they were probably bad since my old writing is cringy as hell (I've improved my writing a LOT. Trust me.)**

 **Finally, after many months of avoiding, I decided to go yolo and take a look. They were surprisingly nice and encouraging. I was stunned. So, I've come to return. Even if the first two chapters are utter garbage, a story is no good unfinished.**

 **A few things that I so stupidly forgot to mention, - This takes place in book three of Harry Potter and Season 4 of supernatural. It makes the most sense in my mind.**

 **Also, it's been about a month since I've seen supernatural. But I did reread Harry Potter recently so everything should be accurate there. But this is fanfiction, so nothing really makes sense anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural nor do I own Harry Potter and all credit goes to the creators, authors, and directors.**

 **Well, here goes nothing. Shot two, am I right?**

The black figure moved through the night, moving faster than the dove flying through the ocean dark skies. The only sound it whisked was the soft motions of the cape.

It moved quickly, stopping at nothing to reach it's destination. When it finally reached the Gryffindor house, they uttered the password to the portrait, it swinging open and granting access. It was quiet, which was rare, considering it was the loudest and most boisterous of them all.

It tiptoed quietly up the steps of the dorms, taking a left into the girls rooms. Working quickly, it achieved it's goal, leaving promptly and quickly back into the night.

Ron awaited eagerly in the common room, waiting for his friends to get up for the new class. It's the most fun he's had in ages and his skin was itching to go back. Finally, Hermione made her descend down the stairs, like Ron, dressed and ready to go. She looked decently surprised to see him.

"Ron?" She said, startled.

"Yes," He replied, packing his bag and quills.

"You're _up_?" She sarcastically said with just a hint genuine shock. "Since, when did you start caring about your education?"

"When it became bloody wicked." He said, packed and ready to go. "Go get Harry, I want to go in early and ask questions!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." She laughed.

She soon returned, a groggy Harry trailing right behind her. "What gives Ron? You may have changed, but some of us still like to wake up at normal times."

"You're finally up, you twat. Pack up and let's go!" Ron eagerly bounced.

"You're lucky I prepacked my bag yesterday for once." He grumbled under his breath.

"Good. Come on!" Ron made a start to the door.

"Wait, Ronald! What about breakfast?!" Hermione said in a know-it-all way.

"Breakfast is for the weak! Listen, if you _re_ ally need it, go ahead, but I'm not waiting for you guys anymore." The portrait hole swung open and Ron strode out. "Bye!"

"He really likes this new class," Hermione commented, picking up her own bag and getting ready to head down.

"Yeah. I don't blame him it's the best class we've had in awhile-except defense against the dark arts, of course. Not to mention, it replaced the worst class." Harry said, holding open the portrait hole for her.

Hermione was about to reply when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Look over there."

Harry followed her finger, was pointing at a particularly dusty and dark spot of the carpet. It was almost like someone was dirt, and in a rush, Harry oserved.

"It was probably the twins after quidditch practice or something." Harry reasoned with a rational tone. "I wouldn't think too much of it."

Hermione eyed the spot suspiciously before following Harry down to breakfast. For some reason, she couldn't rest the unease that had settled in her stomach.

When Harry and Hermione had finally entered the room, the Winchester professors were recollecting a story from one of their past jobs.

"So wait," Ron began, his fascination evident. "You took Professor Dean to a psychic healer because he was going to die otherwise? And it turns out that the lady running the church was controlling the _grim reaper?!"_

"That about sums it up kiddo." Dean said, flipping through a random wizard textbook he found.

"So what did you do?" Ron asked, leaning in. Everyone in the class was listening intently, hanging on every word that came out of Dean's mouth. Even Malfoy was engaged with the story.

Sam glanced around the class.

"We'd love to tell you, but it seems that everyone is here, so we can start.'

The class groaned. "Please finish!" Seamus begged.

"You can't just leave us hanging like that!" Lavender agreed, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I know, we're amazing and shit, but we still have jobs to do. Plus, that's the fourth story we've told today, you guys 'll be fine." Dean said, closing the book and standing up.

Hermione and Harry were already next to wrong when he leaned in. "These two are bloody brilliant! Do you know all they've done?!"

Hermione sighed playfully. "No, but I assume we're going to find out in the coming year."

"I sure hope so," Ron said, leaning back down, eyes glued on the two.

"Okay," Sam began. "As promised, lessons on exorcism's. This will probably be the easiest part of your education this year, you just need to know what to say."

"Uh huh." Dean confirmed. "And we'll guide you through baby's first exorcism, don't you lot worry."

"Remember the star looking thing we made yesterday?" Sam asked. "Who remembers what it was called?"

Half the class raised their hands.

"You." Dean pointed at Ron.

"A devil's trap." The red head responded.

"Very good- Ron, right?" Sam said with a polite smile.

"Yessir!"

"Well Ronnie boy," Dean said, motioning for Ron to stand next to him. "It's your lucky day. You are the very first to perform an exorcism." He did sarcastic jazz hands with an assholish smile, a signature look from Dean.

A mix of fear an excitement revealed itself on Ron's face. "Okay," He agreed, standing very carefully next to Dean and Sam.

"So we'll get you something easy, maybe a weak black-eyed demon to start you off. We'll do the hard part- getting it in the circle- all you have to do is repeat after us." Sam assured, resting the uneasiness in Ron's belly.

"Be patient, we'll go summon this thing for you." Dean and Sam retreated to their table to grab a bowl when a flustered McGonagall burst into the room.

"Professors Dean and Sam." She said, out of breath. "Come quick. There's been in incident in the Gryffindor common room!"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Just peachy. Show us the way," Dean said, trailing her as she rushed out. "Feel free to tag along, kiddos!" He called as he and Sam ran out.

Without a word, the class got up and followed, fear and anticipation biting at their heels.

When they arrived at the scene, more than a few girls shrieked at what they saw.

A girl, couldn't have been older than a second year, was laying lifeless and motionless on the floor. Her once vibrant cheeks were flushed and pale now, her lips a dark blue. A circle of ice surrounded her, making the room feel colder and bitter. Shards of glass were next to her, and a pool of what everyone hoped to be water next to her.

Another second year was next to her, sobbing in big racks, filling the empty noise in the room.

Sam leaned down to meet her eyes. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked in a soft voice.

She took a deep breath of air. "W-w-well my friend and I were studying w-w-when she took a sip of her glass of water a-a-and she started choking and heaving and her skin was really cold and before I knew it, she was dead!" She burst into even more hearty sobs.

The class gasped. No one dare move a muscle. Hermione whisper-shrieked to Harry and Ron, "She froze to death!" She said, looking at her again. "Oh, she's so pale and lifeless!" Hermione was on the verge of tears now, looking away from it all.

Dean looked at Sam. "Find the you-know-what, so we know it's a you-know-what."

"Already on it," Sam responded, checking in the bookshelves and under the rug.

From no-where, a certain cat came creeping in, a brown bag bouncing in it's mouth.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelped, stepping forward to grab her cat.

She dropped the bag, going over to snuggle into Hermione's leg.

Dean picked up the bag, opening it up to reveal ice that seemed to not want to melt.

Sam looked over his shoulder and glanced knowingly at Dean.

"Well boys and girls," Dean announced solemnly. "It looks like we have a killer witch on our hands."


End file.
